The new guy
by KurtBlaine101
Summary: mark is sent off to an all boys school in Ohio all the way from england. how will he fit? will he manage his classes? better yet will he be able to cope with he class mates finding out about his past? joint fanfiction with me and hermes96 warning slash gay themes.
1. the letter

Mark sat staring at the wall of his new dorm. Why oh why had his dad made him enrole here? He missed his old life, well he missed one part of his old life, he missed Jake. The reason being Jake had been his longest relationship and his first and only love. They been together for a year in till marks father had found out and did what any normal father would do: pack his sons bags and send him halfway around the world to Ohio America. Never again to see the rolling hills of England, never again to see his friends but most importantly never again to see the love of his life Jake.

Mark decided he would stop sitting around and he wondered over to his bed and opened his suit case: he took out his clothes and sorted them into his new wardrobe and dresser. After a few minutes of sifting through his stuff he came to the conclusion it wasn't going to get any better so he wondered over to his bed ready to put away his suit case but before he even had chance to zip the case up a red envelope fell out onto his bed spread. He turned the envelope over with the air of a person touching a live bomb, it was addressed to him. He stared at his own name for a few seconds then with his eyes widening he recognised the neat curly hand writing that could only have been one person – Jake. Mark sat down and once again turned over the envelope and delicately prised it open. Inside were 3 things: firstly a folded piece of paper , secondly a photo strip of him and Jake from when they had gone to London for the weekend and lastly a photo from marks 14th birthday. Mark lay back and read jakes letter:

Mark,

As I'm writing this letter your asleep on my bed in your

adorable Monkey onzie. this is the hardest thing Ive ever

had to write but i know i must as your leaving In the morning

for Dalton Academy for boys. I cant thank you enough for this

last year and there is nothing I would rather than spend the

rest of my life with you but alas this cannot happen. So i give

you the only gift I can. I give you your freedom as i know it is to

much to ask for you to remain faithful. I must let you go.

Remember you'll always have a place in my heart.

Jake xxx

Mark lent back onto his bed and started to cry. He crawled under the covers and cried in till he fell into the darkness off a dreamless sleep. When he woke up he was surprised to see the stunningly well built bronzed naked teen drying his hair with his towel abandoned some distance from where he stood.


	2. Sebastian Smythe

Sebastian sat outside the principal's office wondering what he'd done wrong. He didn't have to wait long for an answer as the door opened and the principles grumpy secretary grunted for him to go in. As Sebastian entered the room the principal gestured for him to sit down on the couch rather than the straight back wooden chairs which immediately worried Sebastian.

"So what have i done?" Sebastian looked at the principal who in turn looked straight back at him but not in a mean way in fact it was the complete opposite, he was smiling.

"Now what gives you the impression you are here for a punishment Sebastian? Guilty conscience eh?" the principal leaned back in his chair with a grin on his face looking Sebastian straight in the eye as he continues. "No you've done nothing for a change; no I actually called you in here to let you know you're getting a roommate. Tonight." He's expected to arrive at 9pm sharpish, he coming all the way from London so i want you to greet him nicely and make him feel welcome. Okay?"

"who would send there kid to Ohio all the way from England?" Sebastian looked quizzical.

"that is none of your business smythe now off too class and keep your nose clean! I want to show our new member how good of a school we are..."

"pfft" Sebastian stood up and started towards the door.

"give me your word smythe"

"not promising" with that Sebastian left the office with a grin on his face.

Sebastian headed off to the changing rooms to get ready for his lacrosse practise. As he walked out on to the field he saw it was a perfectly sunny day. As he walked over to the coach he could already tell it was going to be a difficult year as the coach was already screaming his lungs out at some guy. For the first practise of the year Sebastian didn't think it had gone to badly. Even if the coach was a bit of a tyrant.

Later on he hung out in the common room with wes david and tom. Checking his watch he realise it was 11pm.

"SHIT" he yelled jumping to his feet and running through the silent halls intill he reached his room. He stopped just outside the door and waited to catch his breath before knocking on the door and entering.

"hi im..." Sebastian trailed off as in front of him was a boy on the bed snoring quietly. Sebastian shut the door with a small snap. He walked round to face the boy. Looking closer at the boy he could tell he was at least a year younger then himself, but the thing that caught Sebastian's eye was that the boy had been crying, and that he had a crumpled up note in his hand.

Being the nosey git that he was Sebastian carefully prised the note out of the younger boys hand and read. It was a letter from a different boy. From the boy in front of him, his now ex boyfriend. Sebastian went and sat on his bed thinking how the boy must feel being so far from home and how heart broken he had to be. Seb lay back with his hands behind his head looking at the younger boy on the other side of the room he had to admit he was pretty cute. The way his black hair shone in the moon light and how his small but muscular arms were wrapped around his pillow.

He got up got undressed and into more comfortable clothes for bed. The last thought on sebastians mind before a dreamless night sleep was how he had butterflies even thinking about the boy, but this wasn't normal for him everyone new him as seb the stud he wasn't gay. Or was he?

The next morning Sebastian woke around 5:30 am. Deciding this was too early to be awake he decided too try to sleep but after half an hour he gave up. But then he came up with a great way to welcome his roomie to America. He went through a door that led into their en suite bathroom and got unchanged. He jumped into the shower and turned it on. He a loud himself a few minutes to make sure he was smelling great and he got out and wrapped a towel around his toned body.

He walked back into the bedroom and started drying himself, noticing that the boy was starting to stir he chucked the towel aside and started to dry his hair. As Sebastian was using his hair this made sure him room mate was actually awake. He turned the hair dryer off turned round and stuck out a hand.

"hi im Sebastian" he said wearing a grin on his face. Mark noticed that was the only thing he was wearing.


End file.
